


What the Queen Thought

by willowoak_walker



Category: Hamlet - Fandom, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Gertrude's thoughts during her death scene, from tumblr, sketch from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker





	What the Queen Thought

**Gertrude:** The Queen carouses to thy fortune, Hamlet.

_Your fortune that I won for you by the very marriage you hate me so for. You were his heir, now, not his rival – his reign secure enough he need not kill you._

_Until, of course, you started killing off his courtiers._

**Hamlet:** Good Madam. 

_Ha. "Good". Poor Ophelia made the last choice she could make to escape you, you who’d have sent her a whorehouse or a nunnery._

_She was good, until you gave her no good option._

**Claudius:** Gertrude, do not drink.

_Do not drink the cup you poured for my poor son? In it you placed a pearl as rich as India, liking him little as you do._

_Until you held my son’s life in the balance, I refused you._

**Gertrude:** I will, my lord. 

_My will, my lord. Lord, pardon me._

_Gertrude: I pray you, pardon me._

_Drink, Gertrude, then, and let the bodies rise,  
Men have always feuded over women;_

_I now deprive them of their prize._


End file.
